To bring back what was once extinguished
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sasori didn't have many regrets in life but this regret was the worst.


**SFT-Oaky this is my new fic it's kind of sad**

**Sasori-why am I here**

**SFT-ceruse my dear red-head you're in this**

**Sasori- really**

**SFT-yep now can you say it**

**Sasori-SFT does not own Naruto I can't wait to see my bit**

* * *

Sasori didn't have many regrets in life the ones he does have are like his parents death not stopping them from dyeing that made him what he is now but this regret was the worst as he stared at the puppet before him pale wood that was once warm skin green glass eyes that are dull with no emotions that used to be detriment fouls pink hair that was once a bright a pink colure and flowed in the wind he could remember her oh how he remembered that day.

( Flashback)

_Sasori looked at the old hag and the little girl "you can't hope to possibly win brat" he spoke darkly at them after the girl pouched him because he stabbed a sword tougher her stomach was going for his grandmother but she stood in the way and took it and now he was ten feet away from them._

_The pink hair nin looked back at the old lady with worry" Chiyo-baa-sama you go find Naruto and Kakashi to get Gaara back" _

_"Sakura you can barely stand" the old women said with concern._

_"It's okay I can handle things from here" she tried giving the old women a encourage smile even when she was in pain "just go okay I will be fine" Sakura knew deep down her heart that was a lie she knew what will happen next._

_The old women looked at her not so sure if she believed her but she respect her judgement she gave the girl one bow before fowling Naruto trail._

_Sakura sighed and turned her head to Sasori he had a evil smirk on his face._

_"So the brat thinks she can win"_

_"No I don't" this shocked Sasori_

_"Then why fight knowing you're going to lose"_

_"Because" she looked up at him with detriment eyes stared back at him with fire his breath stopped by looking into those eyes "I will go down fighting" and with that the kunoichi tights her gloves and stands in fighting stance she takes a deep breath and charges forward._

(Okay I am crap at fighting parts so I am skipping it near the ending)

_Sakura could not fight any more she had just destroyed Sasori 300 puppets he also looked shocked at what she has done._

_"It seems I have missed judged you skills but no matter you will be my puppet" Sasori slowly made his way to Sakura. Sakura could not move she was so tired she closed her eyes thinking about her friends 'Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Temari and Gaara I am sorry guys I have no fight left in me I am sorry Naruto that I didn't help you get Sasuke back but I don't want to tell you I didn't want him back I am also sorry Gaara you were another close friend of mine when I came to Suna I so sorry from not stopping them from taking you' Sakura lifted her head a bit to see Sasori take a needle out and push it in her neck her eyes widen already feeling the poison intoxicating her body she fell forward her mind was on one last thought 'at least I had you guys even for a little wail' and with that Sakura Haruno laid lifeless on the floor._

( End of flashback)

Now when he thought of it he broke his own rule which was art shoed last forever true he kept her beauty from fading but he also destroyed the art in her eyes the fire that bard was now extinguished it was like his partner Deidara would say 'art is fleeting it's there then it's gone' true it had gone the art in her eyes was now extinguished but then he was thinking is there away to bring back what was once extinguished.

* * *

**SFT-well that was the end of that**

**Sasori-what do you mean that was the end dose Sakura come back or not( shaking SFT shoulders)**

**SFT- get a hold of yourself man ( slaps Sasori on the face back and forth)**

**Sasori-okay I am good**

**SFT- god I was just joking geez I didn't mean it was the end of the story oh no it's going to get gooood so people if you want to know what happens then review simples ( SFT dose a meerkat sound) **


End file.
